Karena Aku Mencintaimu
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Keturunan terakhir Uchiha pengidap penyakit akibat seks bebas. Karena itu, bencilah aku. Jangan pernah jatuh cinta padaku. Malaikat tidak akan bersanding dengan calon penghuni neraka. Bukan begitu, Malaikatku?


Kau yang selalu menungguku.

Dan aku yang selalu berusaha mengabaikanmu.

Karena aku tahu—

—aku terlalu hina, bahkan hanya untuk mengenalmu.

.

.

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Karena Aku Mencintaimu**

A SasuSaku FanFiction by Iwahashi Hani

.

.

.

Dengkuran halus terdengar di telingaku. Tanpa perlu kulihat, aku tahu seorang wanita yang usianya jauh di atasku sedang tenggelam dalam mimpi indahnya—di sampingku.

Kueratkan genggamanku pada selimut putih nan tebal yang menjadi pembungkus tubuh polos kami—tubuhku dan wanita di sampingku. Senyuman miris mengembang di bibirku.

Kalian sedang menghinaku, ya?

Silakan hina aku sepuas kalian. Aku memang kotor. Aku memang tidak berguna. Aku hanya laki-laki payah yang mengambil keuntungan dari meniduri para wanita jalang yang bahkan tidak aku kenal. Bagiku, semuanya tidak penting. Yang kubutuhkan hanya uang.

Jika aku bisa mendapatkan uang yang banyak demi bertahan hidup dengan cara menjijikkan ini, maka aku akan melakukannya.

Persetan dengan dosa.

Toh, meski aku tidak berbuat dosa, Tuhan tetap jahat padaku. Tuhan mengambil keluargaku—membunuh mereka dalam kecelakaan tahun lalu. Tuhan menghancurkan hidupku. Lalu untuk apa mematuhi larangannya?

Bohong.

Bohong.

Bohong.

Ya ... aku berbohong. Terkadang, aku menyesali perbuatanku ini. Tapi mau bagaimana? Aku hanya mahasiswa miskin yang untuk makan saja sulit. Hanya ini cara agar aku bisa hidup berkecukupan tanpa harus menghabiskan tenaga.

"Ngh—" erangan kecil dari wanita berambut pirang di sebelahku membuatku menutup mata untuk berpura-pura tidur. "—Sasuke-kun? Ugh, belum bangun."

Mataku terpejam semakin erat saat mendengar suara kotornya. Ingin sekali aku menutup telingaku sekuat mungkin agar suara itu tidak lagi menerobos gendang telingaku, tapi kutahan agar wanita tersebut tidak sadar kalau aku sudah terjaga.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang kalau tidur sulit sekali bangunnya~" keluhnya. Aku tidak bergerak, tetap dalam posisiku yang berpura-pura tidur. Dapat kurasakan wanita itu menarik selimut putih yang sejak tadi menutupi tubuhku sebatas leher hingga ke perutku. Ugh, tangannya yang terasa kasar membelai pelan dada bidangku sebelum meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas—uang—di atas dadaku.

Setelah itu, dapat kurasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku sejenak dan kemudian melepaskanku. Cepat pergi sana, Jalang!

Suasana di kamar hotel ini mendadak sunyi. Kusimpulkan bahwa wanita tadi sedang memakai pakaiannya hingga—KREK!—pintu kamar itu dibuka olehnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Sayang~"

Aku membuka mataku kembali, menatap langit-langit kamar luas ini. Perlahan, tanganku meraba lembaran uang di atas dadaku.

Ya, aku tahu uang ini haram. Lalu apa lagi? Mau menceramahiku? Jangan harap aku akan mendengarkan.

Kugenggam uang itu sebelum kumasukkan ke dalam tasku yang bersandar pada kasur. Setelahnya, aku menyingkirkan selimut putih dari dari tubuhku kemudian berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi di sudut sana.

Aku harus berangkat kuliah sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

Hey, bukankah aku menjijikkan?

Ayo ludahi aku.

Atau kalau perlu ... bunuh aku sekarang juga.

.

.

.

Kedua kaki berlapis sepatu kets putihku menjajaki koridor kampus ini. Tidak ada yang menarik. Hanya ada kebisingan dan tatapan merendahkan yang acap kali tertuju padaku.

Tidak. Mereka tidak tahu pekerjaan yang kugarap. Mereka semua hanya tahu kalau aku adalah anak miskin yang tidak punya satu pun sanak keluarga. Sangat kontras dengan keadaan mereka yang mayoritas adalah anak keluarga kaya.

Meyebalkan.

Jika saja keluargaku—Uchiha—masih ada, pasti mereka semua akan bertekuk lutut di depanku. Tapi semua sudah berakhir. Keberadaan Uchiha yang kaya raya sudah lenyap karena rekan kerja ayahku menipu beliau dan mengambil seluruh harta kami-tentunya setelah ayahku meninggal.

Miris. Itu kata yang tepat untuk keluarga Uchiha.

Kulanjutkan perjalananku menuju fakultas teknik. Agaknya aku sedikit merutuki keberadaan fakultasku yang berada di ujung gendung. Ugh, itu mengharuskanku menerima tatapan mencemooh di sepanjang jalan.

"Sasuke-kun," suara jernih itu sukses menghentikan langkahku. Suara yang terdengar seperti melodi surga di antara kicauan makhluk neraka. Hey Malaikat Surga, kenapa kau sudi memanggil nama calon penghuni neraka sepertiku?

Ah, tentunya karena kau tidak tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya.

Kau—Haruno Sakura—berlari mendekatiku dengan senyum manis di wajahmu, "Nanti siang ... mau makan denganku?" tanyamu lembut, masih belum melenyapkan senyummu.

Mataku menatap lurus pada manik hijau anggur milikmu dalam waktu yang cukup lama, nyaris membuatku tenggelam dalam pesona teduhmu. Akhirnya kutundukkan kepalaku, "Maaf, aku tidak mau."

Sejak kapan aku ahli berbohong begini, ya?

Aku berjalan lagi, hampir melewatimu jika saja kau tidak menahan lenganku. Mataku memicing tajam, seolah waspada pada dirimu yang sebenarnya tidak berdaya.

Tidak, aku bukan takut padamu.

Aku takut pada diriku sendiri. Aku takut akan terjerat dalam cintamu dan menyeretmu dalam kubangan dosa. Malaikat tidak boleh berhubungan dengan manusia kotor. Itu yang ada di benakku.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun selalu menolakku?"—Kau mencengkram erat kedua bahuku—"Kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak pernah tersenyum padaku sedikit pun?"—liquid asin mulai menetes dari matamu—"Kenapa Sasuke-kun selalu menatapku seolah aku ini sampah?"—dan matamu menghujaniku dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban.

"KENAPA?!"

Setelahnya, kau jatuh merosot ke lantai.

Malaikat yang tadi terlihat kuat kini mulai memunculkan sisi rapuhnya. Kau tahu, Sakura? Kau terlihat jauh lebih menyedihkan daripada aku.

"Aku permisi," ucapku sebelum pergi meninggalkanmu.

Ya, aku memang pengecut. Aku takut menghadapimu. Aku takut semua emosi yang sejak dulu kupendam meledak hanya karenamu.

.

.

.

Lihat? Aku ini kejam.

Aku tega membuat seorang malaikat cantik menangisi sampah sepertiku.

.

.

.

Ditengah pelajaran, aku merasakan sensasi panas di sekujur tubuhku. Seolah ada api tak kasat mata yang membakarku. Aku melirik lengan kananku yang terasa semakin panas.

Ada beberapa benjolan kecil di sana. Ugh, penyakit terkutuk ini datang lagi rupanya.

Panas.

Panas.

Panas.

Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Sensei, aku tidak enak badan. Boleh aku izin?"

Kurenai-sensei di depan sana hanya mengangguk kecil. Aku segera mengeratkan tali tas di kedua bahuku sebelum aku berlari menuju pintu kelas ini. Bisikan banyak orang di kelas tidak lagi ku pedulikan. Aku hanya ingin pulang dan segera meminum obat yang memang sudah ku siapkan jikalau penyakit ini kambuh.

Penyakit herpes genital*.

Menyedihkan, bukan?

Aku, seorang mahasiswa terpelajar terkena penyakit menjijikkan macam itu. Tapi itulah resikonya melakukan seks dengan banyak wanita yang tidak kukenal seluk beluknya. Lagi pula, aku tidak berhak memilih-milih pelanggan.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Tch, suara itu lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, kau—Haruno Sakura—menampakkan eksistensimu di hadapanku. Malaikatku, tidakkah kautahu kalau aku ini makhluk yang hina? Harusnya kau ludahi aku, bukan malah menyebut namaku seperti yang baru saja kaulakukan.

Kutolehkan kepalaku padamu.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyamu pelan seraya meremas rok selutut yang kau kenakan. Kau takut padaku ya, Malaikatku?

Hampir saja aku ingin menjawab pertanyaanmu, namun aku mengurungkan niatku itu. Kutarik napasku sejenak sebelum menjawab—"Bukan urusanmu."

Aku tahu itu menyakitkan untukmu. Karenanya aku memilih jawaban itu. Agar kau tidak lagi mau menungguku, Malaikatku.

Hey, sejak kapan aku mengklaim dirimu sebagai malaikat milikku? Tapi biarlah, toh kau tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan.

Tidak ada jawaban, jadi kukira kau sudah menyerah untuk memperlambat kepulanganku. Meski terbersit rasa kesal karena kau begitu mudah menyerah, aku kembali berjalan tanpa suara.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun!"

Langkahku terhenti, lagi. Bahuku menegang. Suaramu yang lantang membuat runtuh egoku yang sejak tadi terus menolakmu. Tapi tidak, aku tidak mau membuat malaikat sepertimu tercemar, Sakura.

Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta padaku.

Tidak boleh.

Sampai kapan pun tidak boleh.

"Jangan berkata begitu," sahutku pelan, "kau tidak tahu aku yang sebenarnya. Itu sebabnya kau bisa berkata kalau kau mencintaiku, dasar bodoh."

Apakah perkataanku terlalu menyakitkan? Kalau iya, ayo bencilah aku. Katakan kalau kau dendam padaku dan ingin membunuhku karena menyakiti hatimu, Malaikatku.

"Bagaimana—"

Kedua alisku bertaut menunggu kelanjutan perkataanmu meski rasa panas kembali membakar tubuhku.

"—bagaimana bisa aku tahu kau yang sebenarnya jika kau selalu menolak keberadaanku, Sasuke-kun?"

Ah, kau benar.

Aku terlalu takut menerima keberadaanmu. Aku takut kau akan tahu semua rahasiaku tentang aku yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang melakukan seks hanya demi uang. Aku takut kau membenciku. Aku takut kau menjauhiku.

Jadi, siapa yang bodoh di sini?

Kau ... atau aku?

"U-ugh..." ringisku pelan saat punggungku terasa begitu panas, lebih panas dari yang tadi. Seperti ada batu bara yang baru dibakar lalu ditempelkan di punggungku. Kaki yang tadi dapat menopang tubuhku kini tertekuk hingga lututku menyentuh aspal yang keras.

Kau berlari memelukku saat kau tahu kesadaranku sudah diambang batas. Hey Malaikatku, pelukanmu terasa sangat nyaman. Bisa tidak nanti aku mati dalam pelukmu?

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun?!" panggilmu dengan kedua tangan yang mengguncang pelan tubuhku. Maaf Malaikatku, aku tidak bisa membuka mataku sekarang. Aku terlalu lelah menahan rasa panas ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku hanya bisa mendengar suaramu yang bergetar menyebut namaku dan wajahmu yang berbayang. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama karena detik berikutnya, aku hanya ditemani oleh kegelapan dan kesunyian.

.

.

.

Aku memang bodoh.

Aku hanya laki-laki bermulut besat.

Aku selalu berkata dalam hati, 'Bencilah aku!' namun jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku ingin kau selalu mencintaiku.

Karena aku ... juga mencintaimu.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku setelah sekian lama tertidur—atau lebih tepatnya pingsan. Semua yang ada di hadapanku terlihat sama seperti kamarku. Atau memang ini adalah kamarku?

"Sasuke-kun? Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," ucapan penuh syukur terdengar dari pintu hingga aku menolehkan kepala dan menemukan dirimu di sana, "tadi aku sangat panik saat kau pingsan. Suhu tubuhmu tidak tinggi, lalu tidak ada tanda-tanda demam. Jadi aku bingung harus memberimu obat apa," jelasmu panjang lebar disertai kekehan kecil.

Ingin rasanya aku menertawakanmu.

Mahasiswi terpintar di fakultas kedokteran tidak tahu penyakit herpes genital? Sangat memalukan.

Setelah tawa kecilmu menghilang, kau terdiam di depan pintu kamarku sembari sesekali bola matamu bergerak menyapu isi kamarku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa risih dengan tatapan ingin tahumu itu.

"Haruno," kupanggil nama margamu dengan pelan, "lebuh baik kau segera pulang."

Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu tanpa sadar, seolah kau tidak ingin pulang dan akan merawatku hingga aku sehat sepenuhnya. Tapi, aku tidak mengindahkannya. Bola mata kelamku menatapmu datar, seakan tidak mengerti arti gelagatmu. Padahal, aku—kemungkinan—adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu mengerti arti tindakanmu.

"Ba-baik, Sasuke-kun." Kau menundukkan kepala, enggan menatapku. Kecewa, eh? Sayangnya, aku tidak peduli. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

Dapat kulihat kau berjalan menjauhi kamarku hingga akhirnya menghilang di balik dinding. Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar teriakanmu, "Sasuke-kun, aku pulang! Jaga kesehatanmu ya!"

Hey Malaikatku, kalimat yang baru saja kau ucap adalah kalimat terindah yang kudengar dalam kurun waktu dua tahun, lho. Selama ini, aku hanya bisa mendengar bisikan—sampai teriakan—berisi hinaan karena aku miskin.

Hanya kau yang peduli pada keadaanku.

Hanya kau. Tidak ada yang lain.

Beberapa saat aku terdiam dalam posisi menyandar pada kepala kasur. Hingga akhirnya aku merasakan panas kembali menggerogoti sekujur tubuhku. Seluruh benjolan kecil yang ada di lenganku kini terasa melepuh, seperti tersiram air panas yang baru saja dimasak.

Kusingkirkan selimut berwarna biru tua dari tubuhku sebelum aku beranjak menuju dapur untuk mencari obat bernama **acyclovir*** yang katanya dapat mengurangi rasa panas ini—namun tetap saja obat aneh itu tidak bisa melenyapkan virus menjijikkan dalam tubuhku ini secara total.

Kedua sudut bibirku berkedut, menciptakan lengkungan tipis di sana. Tidak. Bukan senyum jenaka. Aku hanya tersenyum nanar memaklumi nasibku.

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Keturunan terakhir Uchiha mengidap penyakit akibat seks bebas—dan itu tentu saja membuatku tidak bisa menikah. Kalian tahu artinya? Ya, aku tidak akan bisa membuat Uchiha kecil.

Sekali pun bisa, aku tidak mau membuat istriku kelak menderita penyakit terkutuk ini. Terlebih, jika perempuan itu adalah kau, Haruno Sakura. Lebih baik Uchiha lenyap daripada itu terjadi.

Langkah kakiku terhenti di sini. Di dapur kecil milikku. Tadinya aku ingin berjalan menuju rak obat di sudut kanan sana, namun sebuah kilau benda logam membuatku berputar haluan.

Di atas meja sana, tergeletak sebuah pisau buah yang berkilat diterpa cahaya lampu. Indah. Tangan kananku mengambilnya kemudian mendekatkannya pada wajahku, melihatnya lebih dekat.

'Sasuke, untuk apa kau bertahan hidup? Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan penyakit yang kau miliki. Sakura tidak akan sudi menerimamu jika dia tahu penyakitmu.'

Ya, itu benar.

Sepenuhnya benar.

Haruno Sakura tidak mungkin menerimaku—apalagi mencintaiku—setelah tahu semua ini. Lalu, untuk apa aku hidup?

Ibu, Ayah, dan Kakak sudah menungguku di sana. Jadi, apa alasanku untuk tetap berada di dunia yang fana ini?

Lagi pula, cepat atau lambat, penyakit ini akan menggerogoti tubuhku hingga aku mati dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Karena itu, tidak masalah 'kan kalau aku mati lebih cepat?

Dengan kata lain, tidak ada salahnya jika aku mati sekarang.

Apa kalian semua tengah menertawakan aku? Atau malah mengasihaniku?

Tch, persetan dengan tanggapan kalian.

Kuarahkan pisau itu menuju pergelangan kiriku, namun seketika gerakan itu terhenti. "Akan lebih cepat jika di sini~" gumamku pelan seraya mendekatkan pisau itu pada leherku.

Seketika, ingatanku tentang gadis berambut soft pink kembali terputar bagai kaset kusut. Membuatku semakin sesak karena wajah manis gadis tersebut yang menatapku penuh harap.

'Nanti siang ... mau makan denganku?'

'Kau mau ke mana?'

'Tentu saja itu urusanku karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun!'

Hentikan!

Hentikan semua ini!

Terlalu menyakitkan untuk dikenang.

Malaikatku—Haruno Sakura—sekarang, aku akan membiarkanmu bebas tanpa harus melihat wajahku lagi. Lupakan aku yang hina ini. Lupakan aku yang kotor ini. Lupakan segalanya tentangku.

"Selamat ... tinggal..."

Sakit.

Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, menahan rasa sakit ini hingga air mata tanpa sadar mengalir. Sekali lagi, wajah cerahmu muncul di benakku. Hey, kau manis sekali, Malaikatku.

Kedua alisku bertaut saat hidungku mencium bau karat. Ah, apa itu bau darahku? Senyuman kecil terpatri di wajahku. Sebentar lagi, aku akan menyusul kalian, keluargaku.

Mataku terbuka meski hanya setengah, aku tidak kuasa membuka mata ini secara penuh. Terlalu berat. Mulutku sedikit terbuka, menghirup napas panjang saat mataku bersibobrok dengan mata hitam besar yang menyeramkan. Dewa kematian tengah berdiri di depanku, aku tahu itu. Perlahan, rohku ditarik olehnya, meninggalkan raga penuh dosa ini. Dan itu artinya, aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu lagi.

Selamat tinggal, Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang, aku tidak perlu khawatir akan membawamu ke dalam kubangan hitam, Malaikatku.

Karena aku telah memasuki neraka, meninggalkanmu dalam ketenangan surga ini.

Silakan salahkan aku.

Silakan benci aku.

Asalkan kau bisa bahagia di surga, meskipun tanpa diriku, aku sudah senang.

Karena aku —

—mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

***Herpes Genital : semacam penyakit cacar api yang penyebab penularannya melalui seks. Biasanya, orang yang udah berkali-kali melakukan seks bebas dengan orang yang berbeda, akan terkena virus ini. Selain itu, jika kita melakukan seks dengan penderita penyakit ini, kita juga akan tertular.**

***Acyclovir : seperti yang tertulis di sini, obat ini cuma bisa mengurangi atau menghambat penyakit tersebut. Belum bisa mengatasi secara total karena obatnya belum bisa ditemukan.**

**Aduh, awalnya Hani nggak yakin mau publish ini. Tapi akhirnya publish juga deh.**

**Maaf kalo aneh.**

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah baca hingga akhir.**

**Jika berkenan, silakan tinggalkan review. O3O**

**Regards,**

**Iwahashi Hani.**


End file.
